One more time * One more time.../Camellia
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Camellia (music, lyrics) * Kinako (art) * Kisaragi (character design) * Mizuki (video) |links = }} Background 'One more time * One more time... ' is an upbeat techno song by Camellia, which has been recognised by the official Hatsune Miku account on YouTube. It is the theme for the Hatsune Miku MUSIC CAFE in 2019, though the song was originally produced in 2014. The song is about Miku just wanting to dance with someone, but also wanting them to forget about all their troubles and problems and etc. This song is featured in two albums: MIKU-Pack 10 Song Collection "Party★Assort" and One more time * One more time… Lyrics Japanese lyrics = |-| Official English lyrics = Official lyrics by the producer themselves. Dance all night, So dance all night, Oh yeah The spotlights have illuminated- Sing all night, So sing all night, Oh yeah In reminiscence of the star of the dancehall- Dance all night, So dance all night, Oh yeah And to shine to the corners of the dancefloor- Sing all night, So sing all night, Oh yeah -That I will one day stray from the center search for Trace back to your first 'Everyday' once more Right now, one more time. To sing of it one more time. Sing of the vivid colors, too! Because we will let time flow and disappear Search for these memories, call out for them inside of this dream So this morning-, one more time -Won't come, one more time The smiling nostalgia of the yesterday that rolled by Rewinds the voice that was calling out Just like the way that I used to be, The world isn't sparkling enough I just couldn't clear the weekend of boredom Even with my videogames running You're rushing to get to the date when you can leave We were dancing with hands held But, when did you lose that smiley face of yours? Return to the thoughts you had on your first 'Everyday' Let the beat of that day live on As there won't be another like it again Trace those trivial words with your fingertips Run through-, one more time -Time, one more time Memories and records do not change So smile for me again What is the one thing you wish for? There's no weekend when you're lost in the crowd I know I'll be startled on Monday morning "I'm tired of the new stimulus", you say as your excuse At least today can be our "Good old days" Dance all night, So dance all night, Oh yeah The spotlights have illuminated- Sing all night, So sing all night, Oh yeah In reminiscence of the Danceball star- Dance all night, So dance all night, Oh yeah And to shine to the corners of the dancefloor- Sing all night, So sing all night, Oh yeah -That I will one day stray from the center search for Trace back to your first 'Everyday' once more Right now, one more time. To sing of it one more time. Sing of the vivid colors, too! Because we will let time flow and disappear Search for these memories, call out for them inside of this dream So this morning-, one more time -Won't come, one more time The smiling nostalgia of the yesterday that rolled by Rewinds the voice that was calling out External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Partially bilingual songs